diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Narumiya Mei
Narumiya Mei is a second year student of Inashiro Industrial and the ace of the school's baseball team. He is considered the No. 1 southpawleft-handed pitcher of the Kantō region and is nicknamed "The Prince of the Capital" for his exemplar performance during the Summer Koshien Tournament. Character Mei is confident in himself and seriously believes that he is entitled to being somewhat selfish because he’s a pitcher. He actually dislikes practicing, but makes fair effort when he deems a particular training to be necessary for him. After Inashiro's defeat prior to the series, Mei has realized how much effort he needs to exert in order to cope with the mistake he did causing the loss of his team. He hates to lose, taking pride in his skills and the fact that he is the ace; thus, he always talks big, doesn't like it when his pitches are hit and hates it when other pitchers are complimented. He also criticize his teammates when he thinks they are not performing well specially his former captain Harada. Despite this, his teammates show absolute trust in him as their ace, following his lead even in critical moments. Before the Summer Koshien Finals, though only for a brief moment, Mei showed a humble side by bowing his head as he openly thank the help and support provided by his teammates.Manga chapter 202. He likes showing off his skills and gets very pleased when acknowledged or complimented by others. He is deemed to be arrogant but he takes his opponents seriously, and is the most difficult pitcher to face against in Kanto. As Miyuki puts it, "From an opponents view, there really isn't anyone worse to play against." Mei mostly focuses in opponents he takes an interest in, specifically skilled batters or pitchers. Among the opposing team he acknowledges are; Tetsuya Yuki, the only member of Seido who hit his pitch during his first year, and Miyuki Kazuya the catcher he hoped to recruit upon graduating Junior High. Although,he seems spoiled outside, he accepts his mistakes and learns from it. Outside of pitching, Mei has a very bubbly,air-headed, and somewhat childish personality. He acts somewhat lazy, but is actually only focused and puts an effort on what he's interested in. He strives to become the number one pitcher in Japan. Relationship with other Characters Miyuki Kazuya Mei and Miyuki have high regard for each others abilities as pitcher and catcher, respectively. During Junior High, Mei invited Miyuki (along with other players from various Senior Leagues) to go to Inashiro together and form the ultimate team. Miyuki however, declined in favor of Seidou High and preferring to be an opponent to an all star team. Mei quickly accepts Miyuki's decision, however, telling Miyuki that he won't care even if Miyuki regrets going to Seidou.Manga chapter 149. They also seem to know each other well. Mei is the only known character (for there were unknown characters at the start of the series) to address Miyuki with his given name "Kazuya". During Inashiro and Seidou's Finals match at the West Tokyo Tournament Miyuki exploits Mei's prideful personality to strike him out. Miyuki also comments on Mei's innocent front as he watches Mei's interview during the Summer Koshien saying that that's not his real character.Manga chapter 200. At the Fall Tournament Finals, Mei quickly notices Miyuki's poor condition with just one look at Miyuki's at-bat; whilst the Seidou players, with Kuramochi as an exception, noticed it later.Manga chapter 377. Mei and Miyuki also challenge each other in a way, looking forward to the next time they play. After Seido's victory at the Fall tournament, a delighted Mei looks on at Miyuki and hopes for him and Seidou to come back stronger and a much more challenging opponent after having experienced playing at the Koshien stage.Manga chapter 410. Miyuki too, had the same desire for Mei when Inashiro participated at the Summer Koshien.Manga chapter 195. Harada Masatoshi Harada was Mei's batterymate until the former retired. Mei often teases Harada when the latter fails to fulfill his duty as Inashiro's 4th batter (such as being unable to score runs), much to Harada's annoyance. As a battery, Mei follows Harada's leads, but dislike his captain's tendency to over-think things. The only time he shakes off a pitch call from Harada was during the West Tokyo Tournament Final.Anime, Episode 58. Despite Mei's cheeky character, Harada has shown to be patient with him; highly aknowledging Mei's talent and skill. He believes Mei will become a pitcher representing Japan in the future. Tadano Itsuki Mei's kouhai and current batterymate. Mei thinks of Tadano as not flexible,'way too stubborn', and cheeky.Manga chapter 315. Mei at first shakes off most of Tadano's pitch calls. This however, changed following Inashiro's defeat at the Fall Tournament Regional, with Mei giving Tadano advice on what calls to make in a game. Like Harada before him, Tadano does a good job putting up with Mei's childish nature. Hiroshige Kunitomo Mei often disobey his coach, which Kunitomo doesn't tolerate. He doesn't hesitate to pull Mei out of a game due to this, despite being the ace. Kunitomo however, provides Mei guidance when most needed, helping Mei realize what the team lacks after the third years retired and his flaws as a pitcher. This soon helped Mei understand better his role as Inashiro's Ace and as a battery to Tadano. Skills Strengths: "That relentless pitching...will set the pace for his team's offense."Mine Fujio on Mei's pitching: Manga chapter 139, Anime episode 46 Pitching: Known to be Kantō's number one pitcher, Mei is capable of affecting the rhythm of an opponents defense with his pitching prowess. He throws horizontal and vertical breaking balls, a heavy fastball, and an off speed pitch with great control. He takes note of skilled batters, often going for a strikeout when facing them at-bat to pressure opponents. Pacing himself is one of his greatest strengths, thus can pitch for the entire nine inningsManga chapter 182. or for consecutive games.Summer Koshien Tournament Miyuki too, compliments Mei saying that Mei's pitching is perfect.Manga chapter 140. Batting: When at-bat, Mei is capable of hitting long balls resulting to RBI's. He is the 5th hole batter of Inashiro's batting line-up. Defense: Mei displays very good infield defense abilities, having quick responses to bunts, quick throws to infielders and attentive to runners. Weakness: His greatest weakness would be his conceited and prideful attitude in general, that sometimes affects his rhythm (specially when his pitches get hit) and can potentially result to his team losing a game. As the story progress however, Mei's attitude on the mound greatly improve, as commented by a spectator during Inashiro's practice match, Mei's arrogant aura seem to have disappeared.Manga chapter 315. Pitcher's Data Speed: 5 (out of 5) Control: 5 (out of 5) Stamina: 4 (out of 5) Slider: Lv4 Forkball: Lv4 Changeup: Lv5 Player Statistics Defense: 5 (out of 5). Shoulder - 5 Running: 4 (out of 5) Physical strength: 3 (out of 5) Mental strength: 3 (out of 5) Batting: 4 (out of 5). Contact - 4, Power - 3 Other *He is the youngest child to a family with two older sisters. *Players he admires: Enatsu Yutaka. *Mei's character is modeled on the Japanese baseball player: Yuki Matsui *He first wore jersey number 18. *During his senior league days he contacted the players he took a liking to, wanting to gather all of them at the same high school in order to make the strongest team. *In the Second DnA databook, it was revealed that Narumiya ranks second in pitch speed (148 km/h), with Furuya being the first (150 km/h). He ranks second in terms of the 'best break' of breaking balls; and again second when it comes to having the best 'guts' on the mound. He falls to fourth place in terms of control but ranks first in fielding. Quotes *"This kind of a person is a true Ace. The unbending pillar supporting his team..."Mine Fujio on Mei, Chapter 139. *"Hey! You can go back with your heads high! You only lost to the best team in Japan this summer."Mei to Akira Nagao and teammates, Chapter 139. *"Kazuya...is this the battle you want...?"Mei on Miyuki, Chapter 149. *"Once again...until I stand on that stage...once again...my summer will not begin-''"Chapter 181. *"''I don't think that we will lose here at all..."Narumiya to his teammates, Chapter 180. *"It's the Ace's job to meet everyone's expectations." *"Not trusting your teammate is not the same as having a strong sense of responsibility and confidence. A conceited pitcher cannot be called the ace."Coach Kunitomo to Mei after Inashiro High's second round defeat at the Fall Tournament, Manga Volume 31. *"No pitcher would end up giving walks on four balls because he wanted to."Mei to Tadano, Chapter 383. Gallery tumblr_ndbg1gc3E71qmbhj7o1_1280.png|Mei Narumiya tumblr_n1363bwylp1skvtnto1_250.gif tumblr_n1363bwylp1skvtnto2_250.gif Mei00.jpg vlcsnap-2014-11-10-23h58m07s59.jpg mZK8rAX.png|ACE confirmed5yrsold.png pouty bae.png ahahahahahhahrfu.png Mei.jpg|An angry Narumiya Screenshot 2014-11-08 at 7.19.13 PM.png|Narumiya praising a teammate mei02.jpg|Mei reminds his captain to relax mei hits.jpg|Mei's winning hit Mei89.jpg Tears of joy.jpg|Tears of joy? twe.png Narumiya.png|Mei is happy Mei90.jpg|A conceited pitcher cannot be the ace Mei2.jpg|The changed Ace References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inashiro High School Category:Pitcher